Flight 86
by Davron
Summary: Mark Benham is on route from San Fran to New York. But when the plane goes over Raccoon City during the zombie attack some of the passengers start to get sick. Very sick.


**Flight 86**

The plane was a Boeing 747 flying one way from San Francisco to New York. Mark Benham was sitting in seat 27-A in the window seat. The flight attendant walked by.

"Excuse me stewardess? Can I get a glass of orange juice please?" Mark asked.

"I'm sorry but I am a little busy at the moment." She replied. Fear was in her tone.

_Hmm, wonder what is up with her…_

The plane shook from turbulence. Mark sensed something was wrong. He stood up from his seat, slid by his seat neighbor and walked down the aisle down to the bathrooms. The flight attendant was talking fast on the phone at the end of the plane. Mark opened up the bathroom door and went inside. The smell of air freshener tingled his nose. He pressed his ear up against the mirror and tried to listen to the conversation.

"What? What do you mean people on other planes are acting weird...Over Raccoon city? We are currently over Raccoon city." The flight attendant said over the phone.

_Holy shit…what is going on?_

Mark heard the flight attendant walk by the bathroom door quickly. He slowly opened the door and walked back to his seat looking at all of the passengers. He sat down and kept studying the people.

"Oh dear lord what happened?" A woman screamed as she looked out of the window. Mark peeped out and saw a city with fire everywhere.

_Oh, crap…_

The city was a blaze and things were exploding down the streets. Mark pushed back against his seat and started to breath heavily. He turned on the a/c above his seat and tried to calm down.

In the back of the plane, a lawyer from Philadelphia was sitting next to the vents that slowly blew air into the plane from the outside. Raccoon city air was coming in. Infected air was coming in. He coughed a few times.

"Are you ok?" The woman next to him said.

"Oh I'm fine." The lawyer replied. He stood up to go to the bathroom. He coughed on his way down. He passed by Mark as he coughed a bit more.

_Holy shit, I think he is getting whatever the other plane passengers got._

Mark kept staring out of the window. The woman who cried out about the city was still staring with wide eyes. The plane was almost past the city. The bathroom door banged. Mark looked up.

"Everybody to the back of the plane!" Mark shouted. He stood up and started backing up towards the end. The bathroom door banged again. The flight attendant came to the door.

"Sir? Are you alright?" she asked. No one responded. The door broke open and hit her in the face.

"Oh fuck!" Mark screamed.

The passengers all tried taking off their seatbelts while screaming hysterically. The man came out of the bathroom with yellow eyes, pale skin, and popping blue veins.

"Everyone get to the back!" Another flight attendant shouted. The flight attendant on the ground was holding her head and crawling away from the man. He looked down at her. She looked up at him. The captain's door burst open and the captain shot a round from the safety pistol into the mans chest. Blood trickled out but the man did not fall. The captain looked at him strangely. The man rushed at the captain but the captain closed the door to the cabin and locked it.

"I got you!" Mark shouted. He ran up to the flight attendant and picked her up over his back. He started running towards the back of the plane while the man started rushing into the cabin door. The back of the plane was empty.

"Oh shit where did she take everybody?" Mark said.

A door marked "Storage" was in the back of the plane. Mark ran up to it.

"Help! Let me in please!" Mark shouted.

The door unlocked and the flight attendant guided him inside. The man came rushing at the door but it shut in his face. Banging was heard on the door.

"Set her down here." The flight attendant pulled out some soft luggage bags. Mark put her down and looked at her. Blood was in her hair. She breathed slowly. Around the room were frightened passengers all wondering what was going on.

"Alright so, is everyone ok?" The stewardess asked. No one replied.

"My brother was in the opposite bathroom..." A young man said. "How can we get him?"

"We can't, it will endanger the lives of everyone." The stewardess replied.

"What? Don't you have a way to get into the bathroom from under the plane?" The man said while holding back tears.

"No, I'm sorry but only the captain has the keys to that area."

"What the hell is happening?" A man said while in the claustrophobic bathroom. He wore an ID that said Richard Trelaris. He tried listening to what was outside but only heard muffled footsteps of one man. He looked around the bathroom and saw a hatch up above him. It was encase in thin metal around the outside.

"I'm getting out of here." He whispered. He pulled of the toilet seat and started slamming it into the hatch. It bent several times before breaking off. The door immediately fell down and wires filled the inside.

"Shit."

He stood on the toilet seat area and pulled himself up pushing through the wires. Back in the plane, the lights flickered. Richard pushed through a volley of red, blue, and green wires until finally coming out of their grasp. It was a small metal corridor used for replacing the metal sheets inside of the plane. Richard traversed through it until coming to a dead end. He heard voices below him.

"Hello! Help me!" he screamed. The voices stopped.

"It's my brother!" The young man stood up and said. He looked around and picked up a screwdriver in a toolbox.

"Stand back bro!" He shouted. He started lodging the screwdriver through the ceiling until he could see his brothers face. The metal creaked and Richard fell through the corridor. He landed on the hard metal with a thud.

"You alright man?" The other guy helped his brother up.

"Yeah, mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Richard said angrily.

"I was going to explain that." The flight attendant said. Everyone looked up at her.

"Umm, the city we passed that was burning…that was Raccoon City. Um, they are currently under some kind of biohazard threat where some of the citizens are…killing and eating other citizens. And, we have caught the infected air into our plane." The flight attendant said slowly.

"What the fuck? You mean that we have infected air in this plane that will make us eat each other?" A woman said.

"Yeah what the hell is this?" Another person said.

"Alright everyone calm down. We won't get anywhere fighting over this." The flight attendant said over everyone else. "Now we just need to make a plan on how we can stop the man outside and we will be fine."

The captain was trying to contact the nearest airport but to no avail.

"God damn it sir, what happened back their?" The co-pilot said.

"Some serious shit Tim." The captain replied.

Tim looked at the camera screens and saw a man running eating a poor old woman who did not make it to the back.

"What the hell is this?" He whispered.

"I got it. I will send a voice message to the storage room and they can reply back." The captain said. He flicked a switch and started talking into a small microphone.

"Hello? Is anyone their?" He said.

"Yes! Captain we need your he" The flight attendant was cut off.

"Shit check the circuits." The captain said to Tim.

Tim studied the monitor of electric output

"Damn it, someone messed up the wires and killed our radio, phone, and intercom." Tim replied.

Mark kneeled down near the wounded flight attendant. She fainted from the shock and laid on the luggage. Her nametag said Maria Vasquez.

"Your welcome." He whispered.

"Shit…we lost the signal to the cabin." The flight attendant told everyone. Some people groaned in misery. Around 25 people were in the back of the plane. It was a small flight for such major cities.

"Well, if we all fight the guy outside we can easily take him out." A bulky man said.

"That's a good idea." A woman replied.

"Ok, let's do it." The flight attendant said. "Everyone find something you can use to damage him"

Mark looked at the screwdriver on the floor and picked it up.

"Ok, sir. I got video feed from the storage room. It's a little fuzzy but I can make out what is happening." Tim said to the captain. The captain flicked autopilot and when to the video monitors.

"Well, it looks like they are gathering weapons." The captain said. "I'm going to help. You stay here in case anything happens so someone can land this plane."

The captain pulled out the gun and counted the bullets. Only one.

"Ok everyone ready? Let's go!" The bulky man said.

They burst open the door. The infected man was in the business class cabin looking back at them. The captain burst out of the other side and fired. The bullet missed the man and shattered the window in seat 27-A. The zombie lifted off of it's feet and slammed into the window as it was getting sucked out. The captain ran back into the cabin.

"Tim! Lower us down now!" The captain shouted. Tim looked at the altitude. 33,000 feet. At this altitude, any change in cabin pressure would implode everyone on board. The infected man was blocking any air from entering but he was being torn apart.

"Everyone back inside!" The flight attendant shouted. They all ran back inside. The flight attendant pushed the air lock button and sealed off the door.

"There's still people out their!" Mark screamed. Richard and his brother were banging on the door.

"Let us in!" They shouted. The plane lowered to slowly. The infected man was fully sucked out. Richard and his brother exploded along with the captain and Tim. The plane metal crumbled up and broke. The storage room was left ok. The plane was headed straight down on an angle. Right back towards Raccoon City. Everyone in the storage was grabbing onto something. Their screams were not heard over the wind.

Umbrella soldiers were firing away at the infected people in Raccoon city. Dead bodies littered the streets. Some bodies rose up and were thirsty for blood. A loud sound was heard overhead.

"What the fuck is that!" A soldier said while burst firing the zombies. The crumpled up plane fell by them and slammed into the Raccoon city Newspaper building. Debris scattered for hundreds of feet. The loud sound of the slam echoed.

Mark opened his eyes. Someone was laying on top of him spewing blood over his shirt. He looked down and saw the flight attendant's eyes staring at him blankly. The other flight attendant who was hurt was groaning. Some others managed to survive the fall. Mark heard gunfire echoing in the distance.

"What fucking luck.."


End file.
